


A new world

by Azertyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azertyn/pseuds/Azertyn
Summary: Steve was many things, but you can never tell he doesn't love his fiancée. He was finally going to see her again after five years in exile but things didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 21
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. English is not my mother language so help me to improve.  
> Enjoy

Chapter 1  
Steve was watching the phone. He was simple and unpretentious, he didn't look like what she was used to. She would recognize him right away because even though he had attached a letter to tell her that he was not angry with her and that he forgave her. He couldn't sign the letter if it was ever intercepted but he was sure it wouldn't last. He had heard that she was out of the hospital. When he had left her, her wounds seemed slight. He wasn't worried, she was a survivor, she was Toni Stark. He was happy that T'Challa welcomed them and that he recognized his mistake about the Accords. Besides, his sister was taking care of Bucky's problem. He was innocent, but HYDRA couldn't control him anymore. Steve had been fighting this scourge all his life. But he had managed to save his best friend. If only Toni had seen her mistake, they would be planning their wedding and he wouldn't have had to write her a stupid letter. She knew him, she knew that he only wanted what was best for her and that she was not perfect with her hateful friends like this Stephen Strange, he didn't trust him. He didn't think their story was over. Steve loved his fiancée despite her arrogance and irresponsibility. She had to be convinced not to invite the consulting neurosurgeon to their wedding. He hoped he could go home soon. He missed her.

6 months later 

T'Challa had summoned them to the video conference room. When he arrived, they were all already there. Nat looked pensive and calculating. They had never been in this room before. Why were they there? T'Challa entered the room with her sister and his guards. They were scary, but they were loyal to the king. Fortunately the king of Wakanda was their ally. Toni Stark appeared on the screen. He was relieved to see her blossom. She seemed to have put on a little weight, but she looked good. He turned to see how the others reacted. Wanda made a face with hateful eyes. Steve understood her, she had lost her whole family because of Toni. Pietro had saved Clint and they were very close. Wanda was still young, she didn't understand everything. Her attitude towards her fiancée was a bit mean but Steve supported Wanda, Toni was wrong. The press conference started with a representative of the United Nations, he didn't say anything interesting. His voice was monotonous and he managed to grab hold of the Johannesburg agreement and the Avengers initiative which was about to undergo changes. Good, because Steve was struggling to enforce his authority over Rhodes and Vision. No information had leaked out about the person who looked like a spider with superhuman strength. He didn't know where Toni had found him but he hoped she wasn't blackmailing him. Toni approached the podium and began to talk. She thanked the people who had wished her well and that she was feeling much better and she will not talk about the“ Rogues“. Steve couldn't understand why they were still considered criminals. Steve had tried to talk to T'Challa but he had no more information than they did. He wasn't worried because if Toni was talking to the press it was because she had something to announce. She thanked the Germans for their understanding but did not say any more. Then she took a deep breath of oxygen and said:  
"I'd like to announce my withdrawal from the Avengers Initiative. I've reached a point in my life where I want to go back to my youthful love life. I will continue to appear in Iron Maiden's armour, but I will be much less present. I'll take your questions for 15 minutes".  
Chaos erupted: "Why are you withdrawing from the Avengers Initiative? Who will be responsible? Who will pay for the damage? What were your childhood sweethearts? Is it true that one Avengers had been injured? "  
"I see you're all excited and missed me. So just to respond to Christine, my withdrawal is personal and does not in any way call into question my support for the UN or the agreements. Stark Industries remains committed to global security and will continue its humanitarian work through various initiatives. As far as responsibility is concerned I am no longer an active member of the Avengers, I don't know any more than you do Jim. It is true that Colonel Rhodes was wounded in action but he always moves too fast for me to catch him when he finishes the ice cream without warning. I really encourage you to talk to him about it next time he comes to entertain you on that podium without telling a lie. Watch out, I've got my eye on him. »

She continued the impromptu question and answer session. Steve noticed that she wasn't wearing the ring he had given her at their engagement party. But he reassured himself that they had not announced their relationship to the world and she wanted to keep their secret. He was modest, he wanted to keep her happiness to himself, but he wanted the world to know that she was taken. He'll have to tell her about it. It was true that she still hadn't called with the phone he had sent her, but it was only a passing anger. She was beginning to listen to him: for a year he had been asking her to follow his instructions or to stop putting herself in danger by taking part in the fighting. Maybe he will come home soon. She left the podium after a final not-answer about her love life. Steve looked at T'Challa, he looked surprised. The king had told him the truth, he knew nothing. He knew that his team was waiting for him in their living room, they had a debriefing to do.

The first to speak was Wanda, "She doesn't even take responsibility. At the time when she is needed most, she is retiring from the Avengers. I always knew she couldn't be trusted. And I'm sure her childhood loves were building weapons to destroy families like mine. When I see her I'll teach her a lesson, she's nothing compared to me" and she let some of her power slip out of her hands. Clint went to comfort her by supporting her and giving her even more of Toni's flaws. It is true that she had many. Scott was reading an article on a tablet he had stolen. He became whiter and whiter and ran out of the room. Steve will talk to him tonight and ask him what was wrong. He wasn't worried. Nat and Sam were exchanging ideas about why Toni might have given up on the Avengers. He didn't join the conversation but nothing productive came of it. They were in total darkness. He really needed to talk to Toni.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over five years since Steve had seen his fiancée. He missed her and he still loved her. Although he had had a few affairs with women during his stays outside Wakanda, for him it was proof that Toni was no longer angry with him. She wasn't watching any security cameras. He knew she was still faithful to him. He trusted her. Like she said, she'd completely withdrawn from the life of a superhero. She was hardly ever in the tabloids. He read the tabloids for information about her, but no articles or photos appeared for a year after her announcement. We started seeing her again at charity events. There were very few pictures of her in armor anymore. After her departure the Avengers continued to grow and welcomed new members such as Spider-Man and Captain Marvel. These were the most public members but he didn't know their true identities. He didn't approve of the secret, but they were finally back. They were going to take their rightful place, and Steve was going to set some new rules. But what he really wanted to see was Toni. They were all on the plane that was going to land at Avengers headquarters. Clint and Wanda were in front of him. They had big smiles on their faces. Clint was finally on his way to see Laura. He had sent many letters but hadn't received a reply. Steve hated to see the hope fading away in his eyes. It was a good thing that T'Challa had told them they were coming home, otherwise Clint would break down and abandon them like Scott had done. Steve had never been able to talk to him because he had been held up by obligations (a pretty girl) and when he wanted to talk to him the next afternoon, he couldn't find him anywhere. His bed was made up and all his things were gone. He had learned from the newspaper that Ant-Man was on parole for 2 years before his profile was considered for joining the Avengers. Steve had to see him to explain to him the way he was thinking. He had made a fool of himself in front of his crew. The tabloids loved it: a defection from the Rogues. Because yes, they were no longer considered Avengers. The nerve of the UN, with their Accords that had been ratified by all states, not to give them the role they deserved. Steve was sure that you didn't have to sign the Accords to be an Avenger. He was going to plead their case to the UN Security Council. He was sure it was just a misunderstanding.

They had finally arrived home. Toni wasn't expecting them but he wasn't surprised, she wasn't one of the Avengers. He was nevertheless disappointed, he would have to make the move. He was willing to make the effort if it was to see his fiancée. They got out of the plane and walked on the tarmac. Steve was happy to be home and enjoy the scenery. Wakanda was beautiful, but it wasn't his country. They approached two individuals who were waiting for them. Steve didn't recognize the woman but he was happy to see Rhodes, Toni's best friend.  
"Welcome to the Avengers HQ, I'm Major Carol Danvers better known as Captain Marvel and you already know James Rhodes. We're the co-leaders of the Avengers. You already know the HQ, it has been refurbished but your rooms have not been touched. The eastern part is only accessible to you while the southern part is under construction. The complex is composed of a cafeteria where you can buy what you want, two training grounds with specificities for each one. It is possible to book them outside the collective training hours. The procedure will be explained to you by your liaison officer. It is also possible to book the cinema room for private screenings but I think the planning is complete for 17 months but don't hesitate.   
"The organisation of the trainings is different from the one you know, recited in a monotonous Rhodes tone, it is compulsory to attend two trainings per week and a group cohesion activity. You will be tested as soon as you have settled in to see which training is the most suitable for you. There are many members of the Avengers that you may not know as well as independent groups that we work closely with. Please do not damage or break anything in the HQ. Any item that is not in its original condition will be repaired at your expense. You have a budget of $1000 per month for everything you need. You can have an outside job as long as you respect the rules of the HQ. Failure to do so will be reported to your liaison officer and the UN and will extend your probationary period. It is not possible to move more than 10 km away from HQ without permission from one of us. The rules are simple for you to follow. »

"Excuse me Rhodey (he made a face at the nickname) but why must we obey you? I am the leader of this team and that suits them very well. We have already fought together and we have a good group dynamic, I don't understand why there is so much group training. And why do we have to pay? This is our home, this is our home. And why isn't everything accessible? »  
Danvers spoke again after passing something on to Rhodes. It sounded a lot like money.   
"We are the leaders of the Avengers and the chain of command will be communicated to you shortly. This is non-negotiable. Some parts of the complex are not accessible to you because you don't need it and you can live without it. There are members coming and going with some who have children. I would ask you not to approach them uninvited. Because of the large number of members, it was not possible to have everything available, but I think I heard that the prices were very competitive. You will now return to your quarters and your liaison officer. The latter will explain the latest arrangements to you. »

They left in a low voice, they seemed to be bickering. Well, it wasn't as he'd hoped, but he was back home. He just had to see Toni and everything would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was outraged they had to sign the Agreements. Of course they had been modified, but for Steve the Accords were an aberration. When you're a superhero, all you think about is destroying your enemies so that people can survive. Damage is collateral damage and anyway after each battle the cities have always been rebuilt. That wasn't their problem. So Steve was pissed, but he couldn't say anything. He hadn't been able to contact anyone yet. The ride back wasn't what he'd imagined. His test went well, he said. He had to pass a simulation in which he was the leader of the team. He was used to this role and immediately began to attack to free the hostage. There were several team members he didn't know but he didn't need them. It was an easier mission when it was done in a small group. So he had used the members whose capabilities he knew. He had completed the simulation in less than 20 minutes. Then he had to do hand-to-hand combat against Major Danvers. She wasn't at his level, she was just defending herself. He was sure to be reinstated to the Avengers and even the leadership role because he was a respectable figure who showed respect. He was going to sign the Accords, but like Natasha he was not going to respect them. Anyway, they can't do without them. Each member of the team had had a different test with several opponents. They had all managed to defeat them. He was looking forward to a collective training to prove his worth.  
When he entered the room no one looked at him. He was offended. He was Captain America all the same. Danvers and Rhodes arrived at the same time and Rhodes announced that a Stephen would not be there, he had to stay home to guard the Gremlins because his wife was not there. Everyone burst out laughing. How professional! It was their first training session and already someone was breaking the rules. Steve really had to step in and become the Avengers leader again because there was no respect. He met Wong, Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Hope Van Dyme and Iron Fist. The training was a success but he identified several weaknesses in each of their replacements. The Rogues were really indispensable. Steve decided to approach Rhodes for his situation regarding Toni. To his astonishment, the Colonel told him that Toni's residence was the Stark Tower in New York City. Why Stark Tower? He hated the name. Toni's a real narcissist. When he wanted to ask for permission to go to New York to see her he thought Rhodes would deny him his right but he changed his answer along the way with a lot of malice in his eyes and a threatening look on his face. Steve didn't care, he was going to see Toni again. Rhodes said that there were several families living in New York and that he didn't want any trouble.  
Steve had a hard time getting out of the compound, there were reporters from all over asking mean and uninteresting questions. Children were afraid of him and some teenagers threw things at him. Why so much hatred? He was Captain America, the embodiment of America. It must have been another one of Toni's manipulations. And there were too many reporters, the compound was completely unsafe. He really had to take care of everything himself.  
When he got to Stark Tower, no one would let him in because he didn't have a badge. It was a shame. He's the owner's fiancé. Of course he has access to all her properties. Before he could explain who he was, a young man came up to him and took him by the arm dry.  
"You're scaring the children, what are you doing here?" he asked in an aggressive tone. »  
"I mean, don't you recognize me? I'm Steve Rodgers or Captain America if you prefer. I'm here to see Toni Stark, she's my fiancée," he whispers.  
The kid had a murderous look on his face before he looked at his phone. After he finished reading the message or conversation, Steve wasn't much good at using smartphones, so he gave a big shark smile and motioned for him to follow him.  
They took the elevator to the top floor where a man named Stephen was waiting for them. Steve was confused because he had asked to see Toni not a complete stranger or maybe it was an IA but he didn't dwell too much on the subject because he was getting to the point.  
He was greeted by two young children. They couldn't have been more than 4 years old. He thought they were going to rush over and hug him as many children had done for years, although this was less common today. But they continued on their way and jumped into the arms of his guide who welcomed them on his knees. He must have been used to it.  
"Harl! Harl! Mommy's not here, she's gone," they cried at the same time.   
"I know, I know. She told me and also asked me to be good to Daddy. Is that so? »  
They continued their conversation for a few minutes before Steve decided to intervene. He didn't like being ignored as it seemed.  
"Hi, my name is Steve. I'm a superhero, I think you know me as Captain America. What's your name? »  
They ignored him after making a face when he told them his name. He couldn't understand why any child would admire him. He had fought for America's freedom, he was the guardian of their freedom. He didn't want to be pretentious but he had still helped to defeat the Chitauris and expose the secrets of HYDRA who had infiltrated SHIELD. He deserved the respect of the people all the same. In recent years few people seemed to support him but he was still the same. Fame and money had never interested him. Although he liked his comfort, he was still the little guy from New York. While he was in his thoughts, other people had returned. There was an overexcited young man who was talking with the man known as "Harl" while entertaining the two children. Two other youths were making faces at them while taking pictures. After looking at them, they laughed their heads off. Steve tried to see what caused the laughter but there was nothing strange. He really didn't understand this new generation. Maybe he needed to understand the way they worked. He'd seen every major movie with Sam... He was proud of him, he understood almost all the cinematic references (of course he only spoke with his team who didn't watch many films, but it's the intention that counts). After making this big decision and trying to get close to the teenagers he was interrupted in a way he thought he would never hear again.

"Peter, I didn't know you wanted to be the target of a potato pitcher. You should have told me, I accept everyone without discrimination, even potato lovers. »  
One of the teenagers turned all red while the others burst out laughing as they performed victory dances. He chased "Harl" screaming that he was going to hang him on the walls with indestructible web spider.  
Stephen Strange then addressed Steve.  
"Mr. Rodgers"  
"Strange what are you doing here? "he replied.  
"I live here with my family. Meet my kids: Clea and John. I'm babysitting these Gremlins while their mother's away."

It's true, now that he said it, there was an air of resemblance, but the children also looked like someone with the shape of the face. It must have come from their mother but he was sure, he had seen that face shape before. Steve would never have imagined Strange with children. He had a reputation for being a stud (especially in the early days of Steve and Toni's relationship) and he was handicapped with his hands, which Steve had seen once when he was talking to Toni. And then he was just a consulting surgeon, he couldn't make a good living. Steve didn't think it was important (he had forgotten that it was Toni who paid for him) but he knew it was important for women. At least the ones he knew in 1940. So he was surprised that Strange had children but that meant he had moved on from Toni. He was relieved not to have to fight for his fiancée's attention. It made him think to ask, 

"And just where is Toni? I would like to talk to him. »  
"She is in Africa, visiting several countries. I think today she's in Wakanda to discuss with the princess about vibranium and a service that Professor Xavier requested. Even I think they're going to spend more time in the lab building new things than really talking. »

Steve thanked him for his answer but was surprised to hear that Toni was in Wakanda. The way Stark talked about it sounded like something that wasn't new. Did she know that Steve had been at Wakanda for five years? Why hadn't she contacted him? One of Steve's theories about her not answering was that she didn't know where Wakanda was. He knew that King T'Chaka had been part of the discussions on the agreements but you could know that a country exists and not know how to place it on a map. Steve had never been concerned with anything other than knowing all the countries he had intervened in. He really had something else to do. But he was sure that this absence this contact had another explanation. Toni couldn't have forgotten him. He couldn't have. Strange always looked at him with an emotionless face. He wondered why Stephen and his children were here but they must have been invited. Steve didn't want to make a fuss, he wasn't looking for conflict, and he didn't look any further. He thanked Strange and asked him to pass on the message to Toni that he had come to see her. He returned to the GQ satisfied with himself.

On his way back he decided to have a small informal meeting with his team to find out if they had learned more.  
Clint told them that all requests for new weapons had to be approved by the UN and that they had to pay for them, supposedly to "be self-sustaining and care for the environment". Clint didn't know how to do this, he was an archer, he couldn't reuse his arrows and he was used to having Toni's newest weapons. Steve promised to talk to Toni about it and his thoughts wandered over his shield. T'Challa had asked for one, but it didn't have the same sentimental value. Clint taught them nothing more. Wanda explained that she still hadn't been able to see Vision and that she had tried to touch the spirits of several people, but they were all protected. She didn't understand, and it was hurting her that she couldn't do what she always did. Clint comforted her. The Avengers really needed to be reformed, they weren't letting Wanda express all her talent. Nat and Sam had nothing more to add. And Steve told them about Strange and his children, they too were relieved that he had moved on and that Steve was free to resume his relationship with Toni. Things were finally moving in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the rogues go to Stark Tower and they have surprise.  
> You can skip the part if you don't want to read the nightmares. It starts when there are****

Steve was getting used to his new life. His daily life was filled with training with his team, confrontations with the New Avengers and unsuccessful attempts to see Toni. Since his time at Stark Tower little had changed except that the children were coming to HQ more and more often. For yes Strange was the Supreme Wizard and participated in missions and training. Clea and John often accompanied their father but Steve had never met their mother. He wasn't an Avenger, he had just signed the Accords, Steve didn't understand why he could come to the Avenger HQ. He wanted to raise the issue and the conflict of interest at Danvers but she told him that she was not the complaints office and that the Rogues had a liaison officer, Mr. Black, who they could contact if they had any questions. He had contacted her to offer his constructive comments but as soon as he had mentioned Strange Mr Black had told him that this was not part of his mission and that it should be referred to the Security Council. Steve had made a request for a meeting but still had no answer. They will have a lot of explaining to do when they receive it. Steve was not just an Avengers, he was Captain America.   
He had also talked to Rhodes about giving the wrong address and the wrong time because Toni was not there. Steve demanded to have another permission slip (he didn't like that term, he wasn't a kid) to really see Toni and get their relationship back. When Rhodes laughed at his diatribe, he threatened to sue because he couldn't do what he wanted and his personal freedoms were being restricted while he fought to guarantee them. Rhodes did not react and left mumbling that captain america had made him lose money and he should talk to Matt. Steve really had to do everything on his own but he could count on his team. They were always there for him and he was extremely grateful to have them. And here they were in the four rooms that he used to have as his bedroom. Because yes, he didn't have a whole floor like he used to because there were supposedly "too many of them". The avengers were really not what they used to be. So his team was present around him in order to work out a plan so that he could see his fiancée. Sam would create a distraction to lure the guards away from their objective while Wanda manipulated the minds of those who maintained the planes. She had discovered this rift all by herself, Steve was so proud of her but she would always stay for him. After Wanda's interference they would steal a plane to get to New York as quickly as possible so that no one would notice their absence. It took them two weeks to get ready to finish all the details. He thought it was a complicated plan for something so simple, but Nat was right, it was better to take every possible precaution.  
Sam left first and the rest of the team left 10 minutes after him in the direction of the airport. When they heard an explosion they knew that Sam had done it and that all Wanda had to do was pull off her little mind trick and it would be done. Fortunately, everything went as planned. To enter Stark Tower they went through the back to avoid the bad surprise of last time. Steve introduced himself at the reception desk saying he had an appointment with Toni Stark. The receptionist didn't even look up and pointed to an elevator with someone to accompany them. Steve wanted to find out more about him because it was polite to make conversation but the young man didn't answer. He was surprised that they were going to the 33rd floor, but he didn't ask any questions. This meant that "Harl" had lied to him and that he would never have been able to see Toni. He was going to find him and explain his thinking to him. 

********

They went down to the 33rd floor and there hell broke loose. They were attacked by mummies creating sandstorms. Steve was scared to death, he couldn't fight them because he couldn't get near them. They managed to escape to Room 237. It was a nightmare, there's no other word for it. Steve had never seen anything like it. They managed to escape from this hell by closing a door behind them, but they heard someone coming. They thought they were saved, but when they saw his shadow they recognized an axe he was holding in his hands. Steve couldn't think, it didn't correspond to visions because Wanda was a specialist in visions but she couldn't do anything about it. In addition, Steve had marks on his body from his various fights. They managed to escape by crossing rooms with huge sharks that seemed to approach them with music Steve had heard before, or giant spiders or rods that threw green lightning bolts. A man was attacking them with claws and he didn't seem to be hurt by the bullets. It was the Multiverse of Madness. After all these ordeals they managed to reach an elevator. They were saved! But the elevator got out of control and they made several descents at a phenomenal speed. Clint and Nat were green, Wanda was curled up in a corner because her powers didn't seem to work anymore and she said she was nothing without them. When the infernal machine stopped, they didn't look ahead and left immediately, but one last surprise awaited them. They were assailed by visions that revealed their greatest fear. For Steve Toni would die after kissing Stephen Strange and asking him why he hadn't saved her. His shield was pressed into Toni's chest. Bucky was on the ground with Peggie. Steve didn't want to go near her, he was afraid of what it meant. Nat seemed to be trapped. For the first time since he had known her Steve saw fear in her eyes and she whispered crying, "Not the redroom! I promise I will obey you! No I don't want to go back! Please! ». Clint also cried as he repeated "Laura" and "Where are my children? You can't take them away from me." Wanda called her parents and brother, saying it wasn't her fault, it was Stark's, and she never meant to hurt them. She couldn't control her magic, it wasn't her fault. No one could move when all of a sudden it all stopped. They came to their senses and escaped under the quibbles of the crowd who threw eggs or rotten fruit and vegetables at them. They got on the plane and didn't look back.  
*********

When they arrived at the avengers HQ, they were all present and were looking at shelves as they approached. They were laughing their asses off. Strange had a little satisfied look on his face, but Steve didn't mind. He had something else to worry about: Sam was handcuffed to his wrists and forcibly taken away by agents in black. He tried to call out to him, but his comrade didn't turn around and seemed to be walking even faster to get away. Steve recognized among the hilarious people Scott who was holding his ribs so much he laughed. He seemed to say that he had done well to leave them and that he was much happier with Cassie and the baby on the way. Plus the job at Stark Industries was very interesting and he didn't have to put himself in danger. All of the Avengers had smiles on their faces and patted Strange on the back and said that he had done a good job. Steve then realized that it was all staged and that the Supreme Wizard had set it all up. He wanted to approach him to tell him all the evil he thought of the neurosurgeon but he was interrupted by a voice that he missed so much.  
"Steve Grant Rodgers, you wanted to see me. »  
Before Steve could answer Toni, he heard children's voices.  
"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy let us look at a tablet with Thomas the Train while he laughed at all our uncles and auntis! " John and Clea shouted.  
"Is this true, Mr Strange? "she asked before she kissed Strange.  
Steve couldn't believe it, it was a nightmare, he was about to wake up. His relationship with Toni wasn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you. Which POV would you like to read for the next part? If you could answer me in coments, it would be very nice. And i hope you recognize everything


	5. Chapter 5

All the Avengers watched Steve decompose. His crew had smiles to cheer him up when everyone else looked radiant. They laughed at his unhappiness. How can we be happy about Steve's nightmare? The woman he loved was kissing another man and seemed to have children with him. He knew where the resemblance came from, they were the spitting image of Toni. Steve pulled himself together and tried to get her away from Strange but he had to stop his movement when a missile was pointed at him.

"Rodgers, may I ask what you were trying to do? I'd like to ask you to let me kiss my husband any way I like. "said Toni in a murderous tone.

"Husband? Husband? But I'm your fiancé. How can Strange kiss a woman who belongs to another? When we are married you will stay at home and clean the house until you apologise for your behaviour."

Toni did not react and seemed to restrict Strange to move. Danvers seemed to do the same with Rhodes but she had a murderous look on her face.

"Mr Rodgers, don't say anything more because I'm afraid you have injuries that can't be treated if you continue with this speech. And that's not a threat but a fact because to explain it to you simply more than three-quarters of this room want to hurt you and Stephen and Rhodey have a lot of ideas. But I'm magnanimous and I'm going to let you live a little longer because I can fight on my own, I don't need anyone to make you disappear. So for starters, you're going to stop that last century mentality. Already back then my godmother Peggy Carter would never have accepted that attitude and you said you loved her. If this is how you treat women I sincerely feel sorry for Maximoff and Romanoff, I never thought I'd say that. Moreover I have never had to obey you and I would never do it because I am independent and I have absolutely no need to have your opinion on my life of which you are not a part. »

"But Toni! I'm your fiancé and maybe I was wrong but I'll only apologise when you admit you were wrong about the Accords and ................................................................."

"Not another word," she said in a murderous tone. I'm going to forget that you just spoke to try not to kill yourself. Who do you think you are? You're nobody, I don't understand myself for agreeing to go out with you and even to marry you. I think it was the biggest mistake of my life, and I've made a lot of mistakes. I'll set the record straight, you went out with me because I reminded you of your lost love Peggy. You like smart women, but you don't understand anything. At the first difficulty you accuse me of all evils without questioning yourself and try to understand the events because you are Captain America you know better than anyone else. You asked me to marry you because you were jealous of Stephen not because you love me. Our marriage was doomed to failure, so why ask me to marry you after such a short relationship. And just so you know, I never loved you. You were just a way to forget Stephen who disappeared. When he came back I started to see the truth and wanted to break off the engagement but I didn't want to hurt you. How silly of me. You never took me seriously, you find out Howard was murdered and you don't react because he's Bucky "my friend". You told me so much that Howard was your friend and he was your friend and a good man and you don't even think about telling his daughter. And when you found out it was Bucky you didn't think to ask me for help that I would have given you without any ulterior motive. Besides not liking me, you don't watch the work I do so you don't pay attention to me. You know what hurt me the most was not to learn about the murder of my parents that I already knew but that you lied to me shamelessly without any ulterior motive. And I'm not even talking about that letter, I think I've never laughed so much in my life and you thought I was going to call you and you'd be forgiven because you had forgiven me, a letter you didn't have the decency to sign. So, Steve Grant Rodgers, I solemnly ask you to stay away from my family.

"But, Toni, Strange is taking advantage of you to get away from me. He even tried to scare me at Stark Tower. You have to see what he did. It was horrible. We had a nightmare. "Steve said. He wouldn't answer his accusations in public (and he'd only listened to half of them, his attention quickly wandered away). He preferred discretion and not to wash his dirty laundry in front of everyone. Also, by walking away from the Avengers she would no longer be under their influence and then Wanda could manipulate her more easily.   
She laughs before answering him

"But you think it was Stephen who set this whole thing up. I'm very good at organizing this kind of event. I started thinking about this plan when you didn't come to the group bonding exercises. After that non-appearance, the group bonding exercises were to build the perfect plan. Peter gave us some film ideas, Jessica looked for what you were most afraid of with Shuri. Because yes everyone knew about this plan but your two spies didn't learn anything. They should be retired, they're dinosaurs. I've arranged with Quentin Beck to lend me his drones to make the desired shapes. Logan wanted to help when he heard my plan when I went to Charles for the vibranium for Erik. And Stephen partnered with Nightmare for the finishing touches. These exercises were a great success, the group cohesion is stronger than ever so thank you for your participation.

"But how could you come here? You're not an Avengers. You quit. I watched the press conference. "he asked.

"You really haven't read the Accords, my name is written all over the place as the head of the Avengers, but of course no one has read them. Matt will be happy to destroy you in court. And even though I don't have to justify myself to you, I will. When I gave that press conference I was pregnant with the twins and I couldn't put myself at risk. I preferred to give this version to the press so that they would leave me alone and keep my private life private. I agree with you on this, the less the press knows the better. And before you ask the question, yes, they are Stephen's children. You know it's a good thing he was able to get here quickly or I'd never have children so you almost destroyed it. So thank you for aiming for this place and not another. On that note I'll leave you with my friends in security, they have a lot to discuss. Ah yes and that little impromptu outing we knew about all along. »  
And she left when security came in. Steve's life was really over and so was his life before that with Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Hope you like it. You can still vote


End file.
